


Bonding Trouble

by hiddles18



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: A little tentacle play, M/M, Sneaky Soundwave, Spark Bond, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Stubborn Starscream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddles18/pseuds/hiddles18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream has been avoiding a certain telepath and Soundwave decided to take matters into his own tentacles. Will Starscream finally give in to Soundwave, or will he miss his chance at happiness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll, just a little one shot between Starscream and Soundwave. Hope ya'll enjoy it! :)

A long tentacle twisted its way up Starscream’s leg, tickling his sensitive plating and startling a yelp out of the silver flyer. A sudden jerk sent Starscream crashing down, and he scrambled frantically to stop himself from being dragged down the hall. “Frag it Soundwave!” Starscream screeched as he scrabbled at the deck floor, claws sending sparks into the air as Soundwave dragged him relentlessly through the Nemesis.

::Soundwave: Recommends you stop struggling::

“I am your commanding officer and I demand that you release me this instant!” Starscream exclaimed venomously as he tried to swipe at Soundwave’s tentacle but only managed to turn himself over, bruising his wings and entangling himself even further.

:: Negative. Starscream: Cannot escape this. Soundwave: knows for certain that Starscream does not wish to::

“Wha-How dare you!” Starscream sputtered indignantly and kicked his heels, bucking against his restraint.

As the pair continued down the halls, Starscream spat and cursed the telepath who remained stoic and calm while he dragged the seeker behind him. Several vehicons quickly flattened themselves against the walls, making way for their TIC, and barely avoided Starscream’s desperate lunges to latch onto their pedes so he could anchor himself down to something.

Knockout emerged from his med bay as Starscream’s yells echoed off the walls and watched with glee as the seeker was dragged by his door. “Knockout help me!” Starscream wailed piteously as he managed to latch onto the red medic's legs. Knockout stared down at the seeker with a smug smile, “Apologies commander, but this is for your own good.”

With a deft twist he managed to pry himself from Starscream’s claws and began recording the scene of Starscream being hauled away, “Traitor!” Starscream cried as he rounded the corner and disappeared from sight.

 

\---000---

 

Soundwave finally reached his quarters and dragged Starscream inside, mindful not to crash his wings into the door way. Starscream raged furiously at the telepath, sputtering out curses, but Soundwave ignored them and picked the seeker up in his arms.

“Soundwave, you fragging piece of scrap, let me go!” Starscream screeched and pushed against the arms circled around his waist. 

Soundwave sat on the bed and turned Starscream around so that the silver flyer was straddling his lap. He quickly grabbed the seeker’s servos in his own and wrapped his tentacles around Starscream’s lithe thighs, effectively holding the mech in place.

Starscream struggled against Soundwave’s grip, stubbornly trying to free himself even though he knew it was impossible to do so right now. Soundwave was quiet for a few moments before he released the hatches on his visor and slid it back into his armor. Starscream froze on his lap and stared for a moment at the telepath’s face before shifting his optics to the side and clenching his mouth shut. “Why have you been avoiding me?” Soundwave said huskily, his deep voice filling Starscream’s audials, and making him shiver as he felt the penetrating gaze of the telepath’s violet optics.

“I haven’t,” Starscream spat looking angrily at the wall, “I do have duties to attend to, it takes a lot of work to run this fragging ship!”

Soundwave narrowed his optics and said quietly, “Look at me,” 

Starscream continued to stare at the wall, and Soundwave decided to change tactics. He pushed Starscream over to the side and pinned the seeker beneath him, resting his weight on Starscream’s long legs, and using his cables to pin the seeker’s servos above his helm on the berth. Lifting a servo he gently held Starscream’s face and turned the stubborn seeker’s helm until Starscream finally looked up at him.

Fiery red optics glared viciously, and Soundwave could feel Starscream’s anger directed at him, but he could also detect the vulnerability and fear the seeker was trying so hard to bury. Leaning down until his helm brushed against Starscream’s crest he murmured, “You felt it too, I know you did. How can you deny this for us?”

Starscream lashed out, kicking his heels, and trying to dislodge the telepath, “I felt nothing! You are a fool if you think-“

“Even now our sparks are reacting to each other, stop lying and admit the truth.” Soundwave interrupted calmly, nuzzling the irate seeker and gently trailing his lips across Starscream’s face. 

Starscream’s chassis heaved and he felt his traitorous spark pulsing in his chest, his systems were going crazy, feeding him information that he already knew, but wished desperately wasn’t true. Tilting his face up he waited breathlessly for Soundwave to press his lips onto his own, but just as Soundwave brushed his mouth over Starscream’s, the seeker wrenched his helm to the side and gasped out, “No!” sounding as if the objection pained him greatly.

His frame burned with need and desire as it remembered Soundwave’s touch from so many nights ago, but he couldn’t give in, he wouldn’t! 

Soundwave continued to trail kisses down his neck, gentle caresses that made Starscream yearn for more, knowing that Soundwave was capable of sending him over the edge and driving him completely out of system. 

“Surely you remember how it felt, to be joined so completely in both frame and processor, do you not wish to possess that for eternity? I want to give it to you Starscream, I’ll take care of you, if you’ll just let me.”

Starscream shivered at the promise and felt the memories of that fateful night fill his processor. 

They had pulled off their first successful battle in months against the Autobots, Optimus had sustained grave injuries from Megatron, and his pathetic soldiers had called a retreat, carrying their leader between them. Starscream and the other decepticons had made sure that the rest of the autobots received plenty of injuries as well, before the cowards had disappeared into their space bridge. Megatron had authorized a celebration aboard the Nemesis, everyone had been charged from the victory, and from the high grade given to them as a reward for their success. Soundwave had provided music for everyone to enjoy, and the vehicons proved to be quite the interesting dancers. 

Starscream had celebrated with the others, but sipped carefully at his energon, preferring not to get overcharged. He watched his fellow officers party around him, before an inebriated Knockout had pulled him to the center of the rec room and convinced him to dance. He twisted and moved to the beat, laughing as Knockout tried to grind against him clumsily. Starscream had then looked up across the floor and his optics landed on Soundwave who stood reclining against the wall, visor down, but facing his direction. Starscream had felt a slow flush creep up his frame, he could feel Soundwave’s stare burning into him, and knew that tonight he would make his move. 

The telepath had been watching him for months, always with a dedication and intensity that made Starscream feel weak in the knees. At first he had thought Soundwave was angry with him, or keeping an optic on him under Megatron’s orders. However, when the purple and black mech began to brush against him at their workstations, and began leaving small gifts for Starscream to discover, the seeker had realized what the telepath was doing. Starscream had enjoyed the attention, played hard to get, and teased Soundwave, but he could no longer resist the heated looks or the tender caresses. He decided that he would let Soundwave have his way with him tonight.

Walking through the crowd of dancing decepticons, he approached Soundwave with a grin. Standing chassis to chassis with the telepath, he leaned forward and placed a kiss to Soundwave’s visor, servos braced on his shoulders. He pulled back and smirked at the TIC before sauntering from the room, casting a look over his shoulder at the mech as the doors swished close. It hadn’t been very long before Soundwave had followed, chasing him down the hall and into Starscream’s quarters where the two had fallen together on the berth, Starscream laughing into Soundwave’s kiss as the telepath held him close. 

The interface that followed had been passionate, and had reduced Starscream to wordless shouts as he clung to Soundwave’s frame above him. He had never felt such intensity with any of his previous partners, and from the way Soundwave shuddered above him and kissed him desperately, he knew that Soundwave was feeling the same level of intensity. When their overloads had hit almost simultaneously, Starscream’s whole frame had arched, and he felt a sensation he had never before experienced. His spark had given a deep pulse, and every instinct screamed for him to open his chamber and merge with Soundwave. His shock was the only thing that had stopped him from acting on such an impulse, but that didn’t stop his EM field from merging with Soundwave’s, making his optics white out from the sheer force of his overload, and a piercing scream erupt from his vocals. Soundwave had given a similar shout and had pressed their closed spark chambers together. Before Starscream had passed out he had heard Soundwave whisper dazedly, “You’re my… sparkmate.”

Starscream had awoken first the next morning, and as soon as he had realized what had happened he had fled his own room. The very idea of finding his sparkmate terrified him. Being so closely connected to another bot, being able to feel what they felt, to know what they thought, and vice versa was overwhelming. Being in a spark bond was a delicate matter enough by itself, but add in the risks of war it was a very, very bad idea. He had heard stories of bonded pairs being spilt apart, while one partner was tortured, the other screamed in agony as they felt the pain within their very own frame. If he and Soundwave bonded what would happen when one of them was killed, Starscream couldn’t bear the idea of being left with half a spark, forever pining for his lost mate until death finally took him, if he didn’t take his own life first, and there was no way he would subject Soundwave to that possibility either. Even if they managed to keep each other alive the fact that they were bonded would make them easy targets, more so now that they were second-in-command and third-in-command of the decepticon army. If the autobots managed to get their servos on even one of them, then they would have power over the both of them. However, like a coward, he couldn’t bear to break things off with Soundwave personally. Their bond had already begun to form, and he didn’t trust himself to meet the telepath, and to resist the temptation of finishing what they had started. 

He should have known that the fragger would hunt him down, and now he could barely keep his spark chamber closed as Soundwave left open mouthed kisses across the panel, trying to coax him to open up. “S-Soundwave please!” Starscream begged, pushing against the cables holding his servos down. Soundwave lifted his helm and looked down sadly at Starscream, “Do you not trust me?”

Starscream shook his helm, “I do, you know I do.”

“Then why can’t you trust me to protect your spark, as I trust you to protect mine?”

Starscream felt coolant well in his optics but he stubbornly blinked it away and looked to the side, “It’s not about that, and you know it! How can you ask me to bond with you when we are in the middle of a war? We both are at risk every day, what happens when one of us inevitably meets our end? I do not wish to feel you torn apart or shot down by some autobot scum!”

“Have you so little faith in me?” Soundwave teased, wiping a stray drop of coolant from Starscream’s cheek, and letting his servo rest against the seeker’s face. “Everyone’s death is inevitable; I would rather spend whatever remaining time I have bonded with you. I will fight to keep you safe as I know you will do for me, we have lasted this long Starscream, I have faith in our abilities.”

Starscream looked back at him fiercely, “And if we do manage to survive, what will happen when the autobots figure out we are bonded, they will use it against us, and Megatron would see us as a liability!”

Soundwave smirked, “You’re wrong, I have talked with our master, and he gives his full consent to our bonding. He even wished us good luck, although that part was delivered in a rather sarcastic manner, but I have no reason to doubt his sincerity.”

Starscream gaped up at the telepath and exclaimed, “Are you fragging serious, you went to Megatron?! He is an even bigger fool then I thought if he truly agreed to such a bond-“

“He agreed to such a bond because he knows, just as I do, that this bond will not weaken us. Our bond will only make us stronger, we will protect each other’s weaknesses and build each other’s strengths. We will be unified, and serve as a terrifying pair to be unleashed upon the Autobots. You have nothing to fear, my love.”

Starscream fell silent and tried to process everything, his spark lifting in hope as he began to accept what Soundwave said. “Now, if you agree to stop struggling, I will release you.” 

Starscream nodded his helm and relaxed into the berth as Soundwave retracted his cables, and released his servos. Soundwave sat back in front of Starscream who sat up across from him. It was silent for a few minutes before Soundwave asked, “What is your decision? I will not force you into a bonding if you truly do not wish to have one with me.”

Starscream saw the hurt in Soundwave’s optics at the very idea of his rejection, and felt his spark whirl in sympathy. Shifting forward he gripped Soundwave’s servos in his own and looked deep into his violet optics, “I want to, I want--need to bond with you,”

Soundwave smiled in relief and leaned forward to kiss him, but Starscream smacked him lightly across the helm, “But if you ever drag me through the halls again, then I swear to Primus I will offline you myself, bond be damned!”

Soundwave chuckled and pulled Starscream into his arms, kissing him fully on the mouth. He twined their glossas together, and sucked lightly on Starscream’s bottom lip, relishing the feel of his soft metal before pulling back, “I promise, and apologize, but I was getting desperate. You kept evading me at every turn, I finally had to convince Knockout to keep an optic out for you and to tell me where you were, I didn’t want you to escape again.”

“Knockout! That traitor, although I suppose I can forgive him this one time…he was right after all.”

Soundwave grinned and surged forward to kiss Starscream again, servos roaming to his wings and rubbing at the sensitive appendages. “Mmm!” Starscream moaned, pressing into Soundwave’s frame further. Their kiss grew more heated as they both explored one another’s frame, Starscream stroked delicate wires that caused Soundwave to shiver and groan as he continued to play with Starscream’s wings, servos occasionally dipping to squeeze his aft.

Starscream could feel Soundwave’s heated interface panel press against his, and he broke their kiss to look down at his spike panel greedily. Clambering out of Soundwave’s lap he pushed the telepath down and crawled over his legs until he was above Soundwave’s interface panel. Giving him a playful smile, Starscream lowered his helm and nuzzled the scorching panel, licking at the seams around it to get Soundwave to open. With a groan, the telepath’s spike sprang free, and Starscream quickly enveloped it in his mouth. Twirling his glossa around the tip, he took it further in, sucking to apply pressure, and moaning as drops of transfluid filled his mouth. 

Soundwave clenched the sheets in his fists and struggled not to thrust into Starscream’s warm mouth. He wished to provide Starscream with pleasure as well, and released one of his cables to probe at Starscream’s own interface panel. The seeker halted in surprise but quickly resumed his task, pressing back against Soundwave’s cable to show he didn’t mind. The sleek cable probed and rubbed against his panel, seeking a way in and Starscream moaned at the stimulation. Opening his panel, the seeker felt lubricant slide out of his valve and Soundwave’s cable slide through the purple liquid, slicking itself up. Nibbling teasingly at the sides of Soundwave’s spike, he waited anxiously for the telepath’s next move. Soundwave circled Starscream’s wet opening, and darted the tip of his cable teasingly in and out. Starscream groaned around Soundwave’s spike and pushed back, trying to get the cable to enter him. Soundwave obliged and slowly thrust his cable into Starscream’s valve, twisting and brushing against the sensitive nodes on his inner walls. Starscream shivered and lifted his mouth off of Soundwave’s spike to let out a harsh groan. Soundwave sat up and cupped Starscream’s chin, pressing a fierce kiss to his swollen lips as he continued to pump his cable in and out of Starscream, opening him up to receive his spike. Starscream whined and pushed back on the thick cable, crying out as it brushed against his special spot deep within. Soundwave finally released Starscream’s mouth, and pulled his tentacle slowly out of his dripping hole, unable to wait any longer.

Starscream quickly fell back and spread his legs, reaching out for Soundwave with a wordless plea. Soundwave felt his spike throb at Starscream’s wanton display, and surged forward positioning himself between his mate’s long gleaming legs. Starscream circled his arms around Soundwave and pressed his face into his neck, kissing and sucking on the sensitive wires there. Soundwave growled deep in his throat and hiked Starscream’s legs over his shoulders. Positioning himself at Starscream’s valve, he slowly pushed into the exquisitely tight, hot valve, despite the stretching he had done to it previously. 

Starscream clung to Soundwave and panted harshly as his walls were stretched open by Soundwave’s thick length. Soundwave bottomed out with a muffled groan as he buried his face into Starscream’s neck, and bit down on his shoulder plating. Starscream keened as Soundwave’s sharp dentas sent pleasure shooting through his frame, and shuddered as the telepath pulled his spike back, before plunging quickly back in. Soundwave set a rapid pace, thrusting powerfully in and out as Starscream wailed and moaned beneath him, claws scratching into his back armor. He looked down into Starscream’s optics and felt his spark clench at the adoration and lust pouring from just one look. He crashed their lips together and ravaged Starscream’s mouth, swallowing down the high pitched mewls, and chasing the other’s glossa with his own. Starscream pushed back to meet him, holding Soundwave close and savoring each thrust and every low growl that tumbled from his lover’s mouth. He could feel his overload building steadily, and the same urge to merge his spark with Soundwave from before washed over his frame. He panted against Soundwave’s mouth and warned, “Soundwave, I-I’m-“

Soundwave’s thrusts had increased in speed and intensity, the berth beneath them pounded steadily into the wall and almost drowned out the sounds of their moans. He nodded his helm, feeling just how close Starscream was through the clenching walls of his valve that squeezed his spike, and made his optics offline in bliss. He heard the soft mechanical whoosh of Starscream’s spark chamber snap open, and he onlined his optics to stare at the brilliant blue light that enveloped his face. It was the most magnificent and beautiful sight he had ever beheld. Starscream’s spark whirled in its chamber steadily, generating life throughout Starscream’s entire frame. Soundwave stopped thrusting, holding himself firmly inside Starscream as he beheld the most sacred and most vulnerable part of his mate.

 

Starscream couldn’t help the whine that escaped his mouth when Soundwave stopped moving. His spike lay painfully hard and leaking against his stomach as his valve clenched around Soundwave, but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything as he took in the wonder on Soundwave’s face. 

Soundwave’s processor urged him to open up his own panel, to merge with Starscream, and claim the seeker as his own. He snapped back to attention realizing he had stopped moving altogether and began to thrust again, eyes drifting up to Starscream’s face, “You are beautiful, my spark.”

Starscream blushed from the earnest praise and gave him a gentle kiss. Soundwave reciprocated before leaning back and revealing his own spark. Starscream stared up at his mate’s life force and understood immediately what had captivated Soundwave about his own spark before. Their sparks seemed to glow brighter, and began to pulse within their chambers as they were revealed to one another. Soundwave gripped Starscream close as he thrusted rapidly into his valve, his overload seizing his frame. Starscream arched his chassis into Soundwave’s, and screamed as his overload ripped through him, his spike shooting transfluid heavily between them. Their sparks merged together, the light blinding between them as Soundwave and Starscream were connected in every possible way and laid bare before the other. Soundwave’s transfluid filled Starscream’s narrow valve, and both decepticons shook from the overwhelming sensations running through their frames as they merged and became one.

Starscream wasn’t sure how long they had been connected when their sparks finally disengaged, returning to their separate chambers. Soundwave collapsed onto Starscream’s trembling form, neither mech having the energy to speak or move. Starscream’s systems began to shut down, and he was sure Soundwave’s were doing the same. He could feel it, feel the content and love radiating from his mate as if they were his own emotions. He felt Soundwave’s servo on his and intertwined their fingers together before slipping into recharge.

 

\---000---

 

Starscream was awakened by the gentle motion of someone washing down his frame. He slowly onlined his optics and stared up into Soundwave’s face. His internal clock said it was late in the morning, and Starscream was surprised he had been out for so long, “How long have you been awake?”

“Not long, ten minutes at most.” Soundwave replied brushing a warm rag across Starscream’s stomach. The seeker realized that Soundwave himself was already clean, and that his own frame was almost sparkling as well. Leaning up, he gave Soundwave a lazy kiss and smiled against his mouth, “Thank you,” he murmured pressing tiny kisses to his face.

Soundwave could feel the affection and gratitude from Starscream’s spark in his, and nuzzled his helm into Starscream’s, “You are welcome, dear one.”

Starscream grinned at the pet name, and rested his helm on Soundwave’s shoulder. They were silent for a few moments, relishing the feel of their new bond, and delighting in the love they shared between them. “I was a fool for ever wanting to deny this.” Starscream said quietly, playing with Soundwave’s servo. “You are no fool, Starscream. It was understandable to be frightened.” Soundwave assured, pressing a kiss to Starscream’s helm. Starscream huffed, “I wasn’t frightened, just cautious.”

Soundwave could feel the playful undertones through their bond, despite Starscream’s annoyed demeanor, and bumped his shoulder against Starscream’s, “Of course you weren’t. Megatron has given us the day off to ourselves, how would you like to spend it?”

Starscream grinned and whispered into Soundwave’s audials, making the telepath smirk, and pull the seeker into his arms, “You, my love, shall be keeping me very busy I see.”

Starscream fluttered his wings, and pressed closer to his new mate, “I shall indeed, you had better prepare yourself, Soundwave. Seekers are known to be insatiable!”


End file.
